Famille et responsabilités
by Green-Carousel
Summary: Ou quand Garp reçoit du courrier. OS, PDV Garp, Luffy/Vivi.


**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages de One Piece appartiennent à Oda, exceptées Leah et Aimi :) Même si j'aimerais bien qu'on mes les prête un jour x)

**Auteur :** Moi, peut-être ? 8D

******Rating : **K+, parce que je trouve qu'il n'y a toujours rien de choquant x)**  
**

_Tout d'abord, merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews sur mon précédent OS :) J'avoue que ça m'a fait chaud au coeur. Et je suis désolée pour celles et ceux qui auraient aimé voir une suite à ce petit récit. Peut-être un jour, quand je trouverais le temps ;) Enfin, en voilà un autre, un peu moins réussi celui-là, mais que je trouve marrant à lire quand même. Il n'en existe pas beaucoup du point de vue de Garp je pense :) Et le couple Luffy/Vivi est le seul que je trouve réaliste (pour Luffy du moins). Mais ça ne me gêne pas du tout de voir Luffy avec un autre pairing, rassurez-vous x) Bref, je vais vous laisser lire cette petite chose. J'attends vos avis bien entendu :)_

* * *

**Famille et res****p****onsabilités.**

Le Marine marchait tranquillement en direction d'une crique qu'il savait présente sur cette île. Il poussa un de ses soupirs qu'il laissait de plus en plus échapper. Il se faisait vieux. Il n'avait plus l'âge pour ce genre d'idiotie. Et pourtant, il ne connaissait qu'une seule et unique personne capable de lui demander de se déplacer. Il soupira, une fois de plus. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans la tête de cet idiot ?

Cela lui avait déjà fait un choc quand il avait lu les gros titres dans les journaux quelques mois plus tôt. "La Princesse et héritière du trône d'Alabasta enlevée par le Seigneur des Pirates ! Que va riposter le Roi Cobra ?". Il se souvenait même des visages horrifiés de Coby et Hermepp quand ils étaient venus lui apporter la nouvelle. Le Vice-Amiral avait hurlé. Et c'était peu dire quand, dans les mois suivants, ledit Seigneur des Pirates l'avait convié à le rejoindre sur l'île où il était en ce moment même. Gresilieta. Dans les eaux de South Blue. Il se demandait encore ce qu'il pensait trouver en accostant ici. Mais tout de même, enlever une princesse, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. C'était ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce que tous les médias en parlent.

* * *

**Six mois plus tôt.**

Il était exténué. Ces recrues lui en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs. Pourtant, il en avait connue des plus coriaces que celles qu'il entraînait à présent. Depuis la Grande Guerre de MarineFord, huit années s'étaient écoulées. Huit ans qu'il avait consacré à son nouvel emploi. Deux ans après la guerre, il avait été surpris d'apprendre – toujours par News Coo – qu'Ace avait survécu. Il avait gardé le secret sur les liens qu'il continuait d'entretenir avec le fils de Roger et la femme de celui-ci. Là encore, il avait frôlé la crise cardiaque en faisant la connaissance de son premier arrière-petit-fils. Mais il avait tout de même éprouvé une certaine fierté. Et il trouvait le petit adorable, même s'il était bercé par les mêmes illusions que ses parents.

Le Marine sentit une vague de nostalgie l'envahir. Nao devait avoir sept ans maintenant. Ace vingt-huit et Aimi vingt-cinq. Tout comme Luffy. Ils avaient grandi tellement vite. Cette constatation lui donna l'impression de vieillir instantanément. Lui, derrière son bureau. Derrière un bureau qu'il détestait. La raison était simple : Luffy était devenu le Seigneur des Pirates en seulement trois ans après que son équipage se soit reformé. Luffy avait réalisé le rêve qu'il avait toujours eu, atteint le but qu'il s'était fixé, rendu réelle l'idée que Le Roux lui avait fait gobé. Et il n'avait pas pu l'en empêcher. Il s'était maudit pendant plusieurs jours. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre des destinées de son petit-fils et de ces deux autres idiots qu'il considérait comme tel. Alors il avait laissé couler.

Il se replongea dans les papiers administratifs qu'il devait remplir pour envoyer son rapport au QG. Il avait enfin réussi à se concentrer sur ce qu'il était entrain de faire quand la porte en face de lui s'ouvrit, faisant voler toute la paperasse accumulée sur son bureau. Le responsable n'était autre que son élève, Coby. Il avait un air effaré sur le visage et semblait paniquer.

"Peut-on savoir ce qui se passe ?! hurla-t-il à l'intention de son second.

- Vice-Amiral Garp ! C'est une urgence ! s'esclaffa le jeune homme en lui tendant le journal du jour."

Garp se saisit de la revue et écarquilla les yeux. Une photo de Luffy, en première page, accompagnée de celle de la Princesse d'Alabasta, Nefertari Vivi. Son étonnement fut à son paroxysme lorsqu'il remarqua le texte qui correspondait aux photographies. Mais qu'avait-il bien pu se passer dans la tête de cet idiot ? Pourquoi avait-il eu l'envie soudaine de kidnapper l'héritière d'un des plus grands royaumes de Grand Line ?

"Je vais tuer cet ingrat ! Il va tâter de mon poing de l'amour !"

Il voyait bien que Coby était dans le même état que lui. Il se leva de sa chaise, celle-ci tombant sous le choc. Il commença à arpenter les couloirs avec la ferme intention d'aller remonter les bretelles à son petit-fils. Mais il s'arrêta en chemin. Après tout, il fallait s'y attendre. La Princesse avait manifesté l'envie de partir avec eux, huit ans plus tôt. Mais elle avait été retenue par ses devoirs en tant qu'héritière du trône. Et Luffy n'avait pas trouvé d'autre moyen que de la kidnapper pour qu'elle puisse les rejoindre.

Garp jeta le journal à terre et fit volte-face. Il retrouva sa place derrière son bureau, sous les yeux ébahis de Coby.

"Vous n'y allez pas, Vice-Amiral Garp ?"

Le vieux marine avait discerné les tremblements dans la voix de son élève. De l'inquiétude ou de la peur, impossible de vraiment savoir. Il grogna tout en faisant un signe de la main à Coby. Il voulait être seul.

Luffy avait toujours réussi à le faire sortir de ses gonds.

* * *

**Deux mois plus tôt.**

Il était sur le terrain d'entraînement, infligeant les pires douleurs aux nouvelles recrues fraîchement débarquées. Gabriel s'était joint à Coby et lui et supervisait toute une équipe. Ce grand gaillard avait abandonné toutes idées de construire quoique ce soit avec Aimi quand il avait su qu'elle était maman. Mais il s'était marié à une autre pirate. Garp avait été consterné par cette nouvelle, se demandant comment il avait pu faire pour tomber sur les seuls gosses suicidaires de Grand Line et – nom de Dieu – qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?! Il en avait marre de ces petits jeunes qui le faisaient s'inquiéter en se foutant totalement de l'éthique. Mais ça le faisait sourire quand, dans de rares occasions, il se retrouvait avec Sengoku autour d'une bonne coupe de saké.

Quatre mois. Quatre mois que Luffy avait enlevé Vivi pour des raisons encore inconnues. Il n'avait pas cherché à prendre contact avec le jeune Mugiwara, sachant pertinemment que toute tentative de le raisonner était vaine. Cet événement avait cependant causé l'augmentation de la prime de ce garnement. Celle-ci s'élevait à présent à quelques 850 millions de berrys. Du jamais vu. Le poste de Shichibukai lui avait été proposé, mais Garp, en connaissance de cause, avait deviné l'échec de la chose. L'équipage entier des pirates au chapeau de paille valait à lui seul six milliards de berrys, approximativement. Fou, complétement hallucinant.

Garp était perdu dans ses pensées et calculs, les yeux dans le vague, feignant de garder son regard rivé sur les recrues en sueur. La journée se passait très bien jusqu'à ce qu'un émissaire n'accoure sur le champ d'entraînement. Il tenait dans sa main ce qui ressemblait à une enveloppe. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à la hauteur du Vice-Amiral, il reprit son souffle tant bien que mal, le dos vouté, les mains posées sur ses genoux. Il releva la tête.

"J'ai un message pour le Vice-Amiral Garp, haleta-t-il en tendant l'enveloppe au concerné. Il s'agit d'un message de Luffy au Chapeau de paille."

Garp arracha presque l'enveloppe des mains du soldat. Il décacheta le papier kraft et lut la lettre qu'il contenait.

_Yo le vieux,_

_Je ne te demande pas si tu vas bien, je suppose que oui. Tes recrues sont coriaces ! Je sais exactement si tu les as entraîné ou pas quand j'en rencontre une ! En tout cas, ton poing de l'amour ne me manque pas ! J'attends ta visite sur l'île de Gresilieta. Mes nakamas et moi nous y sommes depuis pas mal de temps. C'est un peu devenu notre QG. J'ai une surprise pour toi !_

_A plus vieux pépé,_

_Luffy._

Vieux pépé ? Garp froissa la feuille dans sa poigne. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Gresilieta ? South Blue ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait à South Blue ? Une surprise ? De quel genre ? Avait-il enfin renoncé à son titre de Seigneur des Pirates ? Garp aurait presque pleuré sur place si ça avait été cela. Mais il en doutait fort. Il poussa un long et profond soupir. Cette fois, il n'avait pas le choix. Il allait devoir se rendre sur cette fichue île. Il rendit la lettre au matelot et alla dans ses quartiers. Il allait devoir préparer ses valises et avertir Coby et Gabriel qu'il partirait dans peu de temps.

* * *

**Deux mois plus tard.**

Et le voilà. Marchant sur les flancs d'une montagne à la végétation dense. Les rayons du soleil avaient du mal à percer à travers les branches des arbres de plus en plus touffus. Il épongea les quelques gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front à l'aide d'un mouchoir. Pourquoi fallait-il que le chemin soit aussi pentu pour se rendre dans cette crique ? Il ralentit l'allure, distinguant entre les buissons la lumière du jour. Il allait bientôt arriver sur l'autre versant de la montagne. Et lorsqu'il arriva au sommet, trois personnes l'attendaient. Ace, Nao et Aimi. La progéniture d'Ace et Aimi avait de qui tenir. Des yeux bleus perçant et un visage constellé de taches de son. Le seul bémol était sans doute les cheveux clairs, presque gris de l'enfant. Enfant qui remarqua la présence de son grand-père même s'il était dos au Vice-Amiral. Garp sentit le sourire de l'enfant avant de le voir.

"Grand-père ! hurla Nao en se jetant à son cou."

Ace et Aimi se retournèrent à leur tour, le sourire au coin des lèvres. Ils avaient bien changé. Ils avaient le peu de traits d'enfants qui leur restaient à présent. Aimi était dans la fleur de l'âge et son physique le laissait parfaitement paraître. Ace avait le visage plus dur, plus carré, mais ses yeux avaient toujours cet éclat de malice. Garp prit Nao dans ses bras et s'avança vers les deux pirates. Aimi l'étreignit tandis qu'Ace se contenta d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Ils étaient tous souriant. Le Vice-Amiral reposa Nao sur le sol avant de parler.

"Est-ce que l'un de vous peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

- Garp-chi …

- Tu vas avoir un choc, ricana Ace."

Garp n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il était préparé pourtant. Luffy lui en avait déjà fait tellement voir qu'il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien être pire.

Il descendit la montagne en compagnie de ces trois-là, se préparant mentalement à ce que Luffy lui réservait. Nao lui contait les exploits de ses parents.

"Au fait ! J'ai mangé un Fruit du Démon sans m'en rendre compte, dit-il soudainement."

Garp s'arrêta net. Nao se pencha pour cueillir une fleur. En quelques secondes, celle-ci se métamorphosa en un pistolet à poudre noire. Une antiquité. Le marine écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait.

"Je peux transformer tout ce que je veux en arme à feu, annonça fièrement le blandinet face à lui.

- C'est grandement dangereux ! s'écria l'homme. Et vous l'avez laissé faire ?!"

Il planta son regard sur la silhouette des deux parents. Ceux-ci semblaient gênés.

"On n'y peut rien, bredouilla Ace. Quand c'est arrivé, Aimi et moi étions …

- Bref, Nao était tout seul avec Luffy-chi, coupa Aimi, ses joues prenant une jolie teinte rosée. Luffy l'a quitté des yeux pendant à peine quelques secondes et quand il a voulu parlé de la rareté des Atlas Arc-en-Ciel, il a vu Nao engloutir le Fruit du Démon sans rien pouvoir faire.

- C'était très mauvais, confia Nao à son arrière-grand-père adoptif. Mais je trouve ce pouvoir chouette !"

Garp n'en revenait pas. Cet enfant allait le rendre dingue.

Ils continuèrent à marcher jusqu'à arriver sur une plage où le sable était fin et d'une couleur laiteuse que toutes les plages devaient lui envier. Les remous de l'océan faisaient un bruit de fond apaisant. Et, au loin, on voyait flotter un étendard pirate. Une tête de mort coiffée d'un chapeau de paille. Ils s'avancèrent progressivement sur la plage. Le soleil descendait au loin, transformant le ciel bleu en un brasier géant. Un feu crépitait tout près des vagues et une dizaine de personnes étaient assises autour des flammes.

Des têtes se retournèrent au son du sable qui crisse sous les pas. Certains sautèrent de joie, d'autres furent effrayés. Mais la réaction la plus frappante fut celle de Luffy. Il se leva d'un bond et afficha un sourire ravi.

"Je savais que tu viendrais !"

Garp le dévisagea. Il n'avait pas vu Luffy depuis longtemps. Il le voyait beaucoup moins souvent qu'Aimi ou Ace d'ailleurs. Le chapeau de paille avait pris quelques centimètres et le dépassait presque. Ses cheveux paraissaient toujours aussi incoiffables. Sa cicatrice sous l'œil gauche se faisait plus petite à mesure qu'il grandissait. Luffy était devenu un homme. Et s'il devait adopter un point de vue féminin, il dirait même un bel homme.

"Tch ! Tu mériterais un poing de l'amour pour avoir osé m'envoyer un courrier !

- Shishishi ~"

Encore quelque chose qui n'avait pas changé.

Luffy invita Garp à s'asseoir autour du feu. Tout son équipage était présent. Ils mangeaient, buvaient, blaguaient, ricanaient, se disputaient, comme si c'était les choses les plus naturelles à faire en présence d'un marine haut-gradé. Soudainement, Luffy se leva et leur faussa compagnie. Garp eut alors des soupçons. Et les mêmes questions commençaient à l'assaillir. Pourquoi Luffy l'avait-il fait venir. Et quelle était cette surprise, ce choc dont Ace avait parlé ? En pensant à Ace, Garp chercha des yeux les deux parents. Il fut heureux de voir qu'ils s'en sortaient très bien avec Nao, qui passait son temps à vadrouiller entre le chasseur des pirates et la jambe noire pour mettre la pagaille entre eux. Du moins si c'était encore possible. Un cri le fit sursauter. C'était plutôt un rire.

C'est alors que Luffy sortit des fourrés. Il semblait avoir une charge sur le dos et Garp manqua s'étouffer en constatant que ce n'était personne d'autre que Nefertari Vivi. Que faisait-elle ici ? Et pourquoi Luffy la portait-il sur son dos ?

"Luffy-san, repose-moi, s'il te plaît ! rit la jeune Princesse.

- Arrête avec ce "-san", j'ai l'impression d'être important, bredouilla Luffy en faisant une moue enfantine.

- D'accord Luffy."

Garp se fit de plus en plus soupçonneux. Ces deux-là étaient beaucoup trop familiers l'un envers l'autre. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien cacher ?

Mais Luffy fit descendre la Princesse. Et Garp faillit s'étouffer une fois de plus. Il ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux et ouvrir la bouche face à sa découverte. Vivi avait un ventre rond, celui d'une femme enceinte d'à peu près cinq mois. Ses yeux oscillèrent entre Luffy, la main de Luffy sur la taille de la Princesse, la Princesse, Luffy, la Princesse, Luffy …

"Je crois que le vieux a compris, entendit-il Ace dire, comme si celui-ci était à des kilomètres de là où ils se trouvaient."

Garp n'en revenait pas. C'était tout simplement inimaginable pour lui. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Quand ? Luffy n'avait jamais montré une once de maturité. Alors un bébé, avec la Princesse d'Alabasta qui plus est. Il nageait en plein délire, c'était la seule explication plausible. Il eut l'impression que tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui, sans doute en attente d'une réaction. Mais il surprit tout le monde.

"Luffy ? commença-t-il calmement.

- Hum ?

- Toi et la Princesse vous…

- Appelez-moi Vivi, coupa ladite Princesse.

- Vous… Nan, c'est impossible…

- Tu vas encore être arrière-grand-père, le vieux, avoua Luffy, tout sourire, comme si ça tombait sous le sens."

Garp sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez. Luffy, avec Nefertari Vivi. Le plus gros scandale de toute l'histoire de Grand Line était sans doute entrain de se dérouler sous ses yeux.

"MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'ES PASSÉ PAR LA TÊTE !? explosa-t-il tout à coup.

- Aïe, firent Ace et Aimi d'une même voix.

- J'aime Vivi et je suis allé la chercher, confessa solennellement Luffy. C'est mal ?

- MAIS BIEN SÛR ! IDIOT ! SI LE ROI APPREND ÇA, NOUS SOMMES FICHUS ! ET SAIS-TU SEULEMENT CE QU'EST L'AMOUR !? UN BÉBÉ ! TU ES INCAPABLE DE PRENDRE SOIN DE TOI, ALORS COMMENT FERAS-TU AVEC UN ENFANT !?"

Tout le monde se tut. Luffy avait le regard rivé sur ses pieds. Garp haletait. Il n'avait pas réussi à rester calme. Mais comment réussir un tel exploit face à une telle bêtise ? Mais contre toute attente, ce fut Vivi qui prit la parole.

"Le Roi est au courant et il est ravi. Quant à l'amour dont parle Luffy, je ne doute pas un seul instant des sentiments qu'il a pour moi. J'ai aussi très bien vu comment Luffy se comportait avec Nao, et je vous assure qu'il fera un très bon père."

Les bouches restèrent ouvertes devant tant d'audace de la part de la jeune femme. Même Garp n'en revenait pas. Ces gamins allaient le rendre chèvre. Il se rassit sagement et pris une rasade de saké avant de reprendre la parole.

"Il vous a forcé à dire ça Vivi ?

- Absolument pas ! répliqua la jeune femme.

- Garp-chi, je comprends ce que tu ressens, tenta Aimi. Ace et moi avons eu la même réaction, confia Aimi. Mais fais confiance à Luffy, au moins pour cette fois. Il a le droit d'avoir sa propre famille lui aussi."

Garp soupira. Il soupirait beaucoup trop depuis quelques temps. Il avait certainement soupiré plus en deux mois que dans toute sa vie. Sa coupe de saké était vide mais il se resservit. Il lança un regard sur l'assemblée. Tous attendaient une réponse, peut-être même son consentement. Il allait regretter ce qu'il allait dire, il en était presque certain.

"Luffy !"

Son petit-fils releva les yeux. Une lueur déterminée brillait dans ses yeux, comme s'il était prêt à en découdre au moindre désaccord.

"Je crois que tu es assez grand pour mener ta vie comme tu l'entends. Mais ce petit aura intérêt à devenir un grand marine et ne pas suivre les traces de son père, ou il goûtera à mon poing de l'amour !"

Tous hurlèrent de joie. Luffy sourit à son grand-père et, sous les regards ébahis, embrassa Vivi qui prit une teinte cramoisie. Mais le Seigneur des pirates protesta.

"Mon fils ne sera pas un marine !

- Euh… Luffy, fit la petit voix du médecin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Chopper ?

- J'ai oublié de te dire que… C'est une fille…"

Quelques rires éclatèrent. Même Vivi sembla heureuse de voir son amant complètement déboussolé par cette annonce.

"Vivi, tu savais ?

- Oui, mais je voulais te faire la surprise, lâcha la Princesse.

- Gwahahahaha ! rit Garp en buvant une nouvelle coupe de saké."

La fête reprit son cours. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Nao ne se manifeste et lance une phrase ayant l'effet d'une bombe nucléaire.

"Eh bien moi, quand je serai grand, j'irai parcourir les mers puisque tonton Luffy sera trop vieux pour le faire, et je reprendrai le titre de Seigneur des Pirates !

- Je ne lâcherai jamais mon poste ! rétorqua Luffy.

- Je te combattrai alors ! affirma Nao."

Une nouvelle dispute éclata entre l'oncle et le neveu. Ace et Aimi se mirent entre les deux pour empêcher un massacre quelconque et Garp rit à gorge déployée. Finalement, il les aimait vraiment ces sales gosses.

* * *

_Reviews ? :)_


End file.
